Self-retracting lifelines are commonly used by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. A self-retracting lifeline generally includes a housing containing a drum around which a cable, rope, or webbing is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out cable as tension pulling the cable is applied and to retract the cable that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the cable is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the cable suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum angular velocity.
A self-retracting lifeline is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task, and the end of the cable is typically connected to a safety harness worn by the worker. The cable is easily drawn out of the self-retracting lifeline housing as the worker moves away from the device, and the cable is automatically drawn back into the housing as the worker moves toward the device. Should a fall occur, the brake assembly within the device is automatically engaged by a centrifugal clutch assembly, which gradually and quickly stops the worker's fall by gradually and quickly stopping the rotation of the drum. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional cable is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.
A self-retracting lifeline could also include a retrieval assembly, which retracts or pays out the cable of the self-retracting lifeline, to raise or lower the worker to a safe location should a fall occur.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a brake assembly for use with a retractable lifeline assembly optionally including a retrieval assembly.